dead in the water, an inuyasha story
by Thepurpleeclipse
Summary: this was it...kagome has finally given up on the disrespectful hanyou, for now. kouga comes along and tries to change kagomes life by showing her he loves her from the bottom of his heart but...there's only one way he can do that xx will the righteous youkai demon capture her heart?
1. Kagome, gives up?

**hey my inu lovers out there, ive decided to change my kogaxkag story because I got bored with the last one, n ye inuxkag and kogaxkag lover...its just cute**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own a sexy dog and a hot wolf ^_¬...^-^ -_-...why do the Japanese make such dreamy people but their never real...what a cruel world**

**but here is the story**

**xox shatter me xox**

the sky was grey and mysterious, there was no sight of sunshine anywhere as the pouring rain clashed upon the group who sat around a campfire to keep them warm. Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at the emotionless, broken hearted, fuming, cold female, and that was raven haired, priestess kagome. kagome stood at the huts door letting the rain slightly tap her soft delicate skin, with a look of anger mixed in with a dash of sadness. the reincarnation looked at the drops of rain comparing them to the amount of tears she shed on that day, that day inuyasha made his choice.

do you want to know what happened?...

while kagome was back from her time inuyasha was already off to find kikyo and still wasn't back so she decided to wonder off to find keades village but when she walked half way back inuyasha and kikyo were already up the tree hugging softly, and kagome obviously tried running away from the horrible scene but no matter how hard she tried her feet where frozen stiff

"inuyasha...do you love me?" kikyo asked giving him a look of false love

"ill always love you kikyo" inuyasha would answer back without a care in the world. kagome just watched the whole thing fly as never ending tears fell down her elegant face, staining the muddy ground beneath her feeling the pouring rain touch the silky clothing of her school clothes

Kagomes head was full of thoughts she never thougt she'd have to even think once about 'didn't inuyasha want to stay with me?, doesn't inuyasha love me?' love was the last feeling she had before inuyasha had to break her heart even before kagome went into a breakdown in the forest of suffering letting the rain drop on her weak body and cried out every tear she had till giving up on the hanyou.

it seemed to kagome that inuyasha didn't care for her at all from the looks of it, he loves kikyo, he cherishes kikyo, he wants kikyo. kagome stopped caring about that, she didn't want to care since he put her through so much pain and hurt, calling her kikyo and saying stuff like "your useless!, your weak!, kikyos far wiser and stronger than you'll ever be!"...

those little things inuyasha would say to her did made her feel useless, she knew for a fact she had problems with defending herself and aiming properly in battles but inuyasha should at least say something encouraging to get kagome back up on her feet and kick some ass.

none the less, it never came. some nice things was said but mostly all he would ever say was "your getting in my way!" and kagome would just step out of the whole thing with shippo and kirara until it ended. the worst thing was kagome would forgive him and come back to him and help complete the jewel so inuyasha would finally become a full fledged demon

kagome slid down the door way and brung her knees up to her face as she remembered all the nice things he said "I need you!" ''scoff' of course he did' kagome thought sarcasticly as she remembered the time inuyasha hugged her, the time she kissed him...the time he kissed kikyo infront of her while she was pinned to the tree by soul stealers.

stuff like that made her forget all about loving him, forgiving him every time he made a mistake was all a waste of effort. she was too blinded by love to realise the fact that inuyasha wasn't right for her, has someone else for heavens sake!. kagome looked up into the air as she put her head out and let the falling water drain her worries and thoughts away of him till the sounds of roaring thunder shook them all making them looking to kagome.

"kagome, come inside please" miroku called as kagome finally stood up and walked over to the guys and grabbed a piece of the savoury fish

"are you okay" sango asked the speechless girl, kagome took a bite out of the fish and smiled a limp smile at the gang

"yeah..im terrific" shippo jumped onto kagomes shoulder to hug her sweetly

"do you have to go home now" shippo asked sadly as kagome placed her delicate hands on his small form and looked up

"im just going for 5 days to collect supplies and to get my head straight" shippo nodded as a tear fell onto her uniform

it wasn't until the curtain to the hut swung open to a friendly wolf "koga!" sango called out as koga wiped his hair back from the wet coldness of the storm "what brings you along" 'koga...' kagome lifted her head to smile 'koga knows how to treat girls with respect' kagome sighed a deep sigh as she watched the flames of the fire crackle beneath her

"oh..erm I spotted inuyasha with a woman and thought that kagome wasn't with him so I was worried and came down here to see if she was okay" koga explained before seeing the distressed girl on the floor. kagomes heart stopped before letting a tear out of her chocolate brown eyes

"kagome...how have you been" koga walked over to oick kagomes face up and to spot tears flowing out from his the heart broken goddess "kagome...what has the mutt done to my angel, I swear when I find him ill tear him to shreds!" an angry wolf cried out holding the girl close to his chest but kagome didn't cry, she just sat there and wrapped her arms around kogas neck tightly 'angel...'

"don't worry about him...hes already lost his chance of getting something hes missing out on" kagome said unemotionally 'hes gone from my thoughts' koga picked up the girl and sat her in his lap making kagome blush "wow, koga wait!" kagome said embarrassed. the gang just smiled mischievously as they offered koga to stay. kagome thought silently to her self 'hang on...why is my heart sped up all of a sudden...hes only placed me on his lap for fucks sake!"

"since my princess is in stress I think I will as a matter of fact stay" kagome blushed even harder than she already was

"P-P-PRINCESS!" kagome sputtered out, she was on edge with her heart skipping beats

"yes, ill protect you like a prince...your my woman and id do anything for you" koga spoke as he looked down at her with gleaming eyes that would make any girl fall head over heals in love with

"well, if its a-anything...e-e-erm, i-if you wouldn't m-mind koga would you protect them while im gone" kagome uneasily said as she shifted in his lap trying to break free

"wait, where are you going...if your going for a walk im coming with you!" koga said looking down at the uneasy girl

"i have to go back to my time to collect stuff and rest my brain for a couple of days" kagome said staring back at him

"your own time...what" koga was confused as he looked to the gang, sango sighed as she explained everything

"kagome came here 500 years from the future because of this well which can send only her and inuyasha forwards in time...its hard to say why" koga nodded as he let kagome down on the ground

"would you like me to walk you there kags" kagome smiled happily at him and stood up with him brushing herself off

"i would really appreciate that, thank you...heres a token of my gratitude" kagome saw this in a movie once so she tried it on koga, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek making him blush

"and what do you think your doing here flea bag!" kagome looked over kogas shoulder to stare angrily at...

* * *

**sorry to end it here but I have to collect up all my data for the next chapter, it is a bad cliffe...all of u know who it is ^-^ PEACE! **


	2. Going home, kogas love?

**g,morning dudes and dudets, ive made up my mind!...im making this chapter early, mainly because I want to...and because you all want me to...0_0**

**koga: whats wrong baby (scooches over to hug me)**

**inuyashaloverxxxx:(blushes...) erm...let me go...read my name**

**koga walks away **

**inuyasha:you love me...(wide eyes)**

**inuyashaloverxxxx: (walks away) nooooooo `-`**

* * *

**recap**

"and what do you think your doing here flea bag" kagome looked over kogas shoulder to glare angrily at...

"im here to make my woman happy, all because you keep breaking her heart you selfish mutt!" koga let go of kagome to walk over and hold a fist up to inuyasha who was standing by the door soaking wet

" me!,'scoff' its her own fault her heart is breaking!" at this kagome fumed, her head was down and her fists were clenched

"how did she...she is in love with you and you couldn't care less. all you ever did was get all lovey dovey with your ex and even if kagome was in trouble and died you'd still wont give a shit to even save her!" inuyasha pushed koga as he said this 'wait what..' kagome looked up at inuyasha

"actually no, I still love kikyo and I want her to be with me, were still together and if kagome has a problem with that then I wouldn't care if she was dead!" kagomes eyes shot open, has she misheard that. her feet went numb, her thoughts over lapped and her heart tore in two

the group fell silent as kogas eyes were full of anger and hatred, sango, miroku and shippo was wide eyes as they clearly saw that inuyasha didn't mean that. inuyasha placed his clawed hand over his mouth as he took a step back in blunder. he was shocked at his own words as they seemed to come out the wrong way but neither the group or koga would ever forgive him for saying such a half hearted thing to the girl who did everything for him and saved him at times he couldn't believe

kagomes eyes were wide open like golf balls, her heart stopped for quite some time 'he...he..' kagomes teeth were clenched shut as her fists turned dead white "so...you wouldn't care then huh?" kagomes head was blank as her ire was building up faster than you can say 'dead dog' tear after tear fell to the floor

"kagome..." sango said as she walked over to put her hand on her shoulder but kagome just shrugged it off sorrowfully.

"kagome I...I didn't mean it..." inuyasha said guiltily but kagome has finally had enough. now was the time that another part of kagome rises up to take over as the beast

"you didn't mean it..." kagome walked over silently to inuyasha as she lifted her head up to the most cold, hard hearted girl. where did the fun, and happy kagome disappear to. the energetic, encouraging girl who brought this group together. the one who started all this and changed everything from start to kagome was gone and replaced with fury and rage and there was no one who could change her back to her joyful ways

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO KAGOME!, YOU SADISTIC BASTA-!" but before koga could finish his speech kagome already walked over to punch inuyasha square in the face making his face swing to the left causing a big bruise to form on his face and a slight cut on his lip let blood drip softly. inuyashas face just seemed to be full of devistation

sango and koga just seemed to be shocked at kagome's strength, they never once in their life seen kagome hit someone directly in the face, not even inuyasha. shippo just sat there scared of kagome and shaking "mommy..." his little heart was beating hard and fast

"wow..." was all koga said 'did I just witness kagome hit inuyasha...is this a dream' koga walked over the the girl to praise her but before you knew it kagomes eyes were already full of tears, threatening to fall. kagomes face showed anger and pain, that wanted to get out, to be free and tell him that kagome wasn't a girl to mess with

koga was just full of anger and worry, he walked over to hug her but kagome opened her mouth to speak "**YOU ARE A COWARD!, YOU ARE A COWARD WITH NO FEELINGS WHAT SO EVER OF WHATS AROUND YOU!, YOU DONT CARE FOR OTHERS BUT YOURSELF AND I ACCEPTED THAT ABOUT YOU BECAUSE I LOVED YOU, BUT NOW I SEE THE PERSON FOR WHO YOU ARE!...JUST A STUPID HANYOU WHO DOESNT GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ME!" **Kagome cried out hard as she looked at inuyasha with hatred and disgust, all inuyasha just seemed to do was hold his face and look at the distressed girl

"**THESE TEARS I SHED!...I DONT SEE A REASON TO CRY BECASUE WHAT IS IT WORTH...IT DOESNT MEAN FUCK ALL TO THE LIKES OF YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE KIKYO!, YOU HAVE KIKYO TO HOLD, KISS, CRY ON, LOVE!...I DONT EVEN SEE A REASON TO LOVE YOU SINCE NOTHING I DO WILL SHOW YOU I HAVE THESE FEELINGS FOR YOU...and I get the fact that im not part of your love story but..." **kagome grabbed the cuff off his neck to bring him close giving him a look of death making him shake in his haori, scare shitless

"k-kagome.." koga just looked at the female shaking him self in disbelief "are you okay.."

"**IF YOU DARE!, SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!-"**kagome brought his face closer than ever "**I will kill you personally!" **and with that kagome pushed inuyasha away and walked outside leaving the group in bewilderment. miroku spoke up "talk about anger...man im lucky she isn't my woman or id be scared stiff" miroku just had to say that for sango to smash his head open with her weapon

inuyasha just leant against the wall and thought to him self 'she...she punched me...she actually hit me...why didn't she-' **"SIT BOY!" **kagome cried out as she walked away faster into the woods heading towards the well. the hanyou just flew to the ground face fist 'per usual'

koga ran out to find kagome as the pouring rain hit his armour chest plate as he desperately looked for kagome as the thunder stroke again and an little cry was heard from just a mile upwards "kagome!" koga cried out as he ran to her as fast as he could until coming into a clearing seeing the girl up in a ball next to the well all wet and broken with her on her knees looking at the floor

"kagome..here you are" kagome lifted her head up as she stared at kogas deep sea blue eyes, and he looking into her red brown watery eyes "oh kagome..." koga walked over to the girl to hold her tightly and pull her up onto her knee caps

kagome just sobbed into his arms as he caressed her dripping hair "he..he doesn't love me.." koga looked up as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"kagome...he wasn't right for you...he never considered your feelings or gave you gratitude when you deserved it, you need someone who will be loyal to you...someone who would put their life before your and finally.." koga pulled kagome away to hold her hands in his and stare lovingly into her eyes "to love you for the rest of eternity no matter what back story you have or what you look like or what your personality is like..." kagome put her head low but koga lifted it back up with one hand and moved his face closer to hers making her blush a bit while shaking nervously with a tear falling down but koga rubbed it away with his thumb while his hands were on her face "they should love you for you.." koga looked serious when he said this as he began closing the gap in between them.

kagome shook her head as he pushed him away and looked to the other side "w-wait..."

"whats wrong...did I do something wrong.." koga asked worriedly

"n-n-no its not that...I.." kagomes eyes closed sadly

"your not over him yet.." koga said the exact word kagome thought in her head

"yeah...even when he said that I still feel feelings for him" kagome smiled as she was pulled into another hug but this one was more warm and affectionate 'koga?...'

"its okay...ill wait for you" koga spoke as he pulled away from the hug to help kagome stand, he saw a line of hair in her face and brushed it away from her silky skin and looked at the eyes of a goddess and smiled softly and reached in to kiss her forehead

'koga...' kaome thought as she moved up to kiss his cheek again "thank you koga...for walking me back and caring for me...and when I come back...will you wait for me here" koga nodded as he frowned

"of course but...why" he wondered while he stared at her raven locks

"I want to stay with you.." kogas eyes widened in excitement

* * *

**sorry to end it here but ive got to make it more exciting so yeah thanks for reading this chapter and make sure to follow my story to keep track of my updates ^-^ PEACE!**


	3. The unknown

**yo yo what up my homies im back and ready to make more shaptas (a/n: yes I have spelt chapters wrong but its how I pronounce it ^-¬) and im getting to the part where theres going to be fluffy parts in so be patient with me **

** (\ _ /)  
( ' x ' )  
c(")(") my kawaii bunny! ^.^ anyway back on with the story**

* * *

**recap**

"I want to stay with you..." kogas eyes widened in excitement

"oh really!,erm ill get the preperations ready for when you arrive and ill get the food and-" before you now it kagome smiled brightly and started laughing which stopped koga talking and to stare at the giggling teen 'kagome...your beauty electrifies me' koga picked up kagome making her blush

"koga what...oh" koga placed the girl on the edge of the well. koga pulled her hand and kissed it tenderly while letting his girl drop into the magic well sending her back 500 years in the future "thanks koga" she whispered as she disappeared in a bright sea blue glow

"goodbye, kagome" koga stood at the well for a while before going back to fulil kagomes wishes, for her friends to be protected.

with the gang

inuyasha sat by the fire as he rubbed his cheek and remembered the dead written face he saw on kagome, he looked over to the guys who just gave him glares "what!" inuyasha shouted as sango stood up

"what do you mean what!, you just chased our friend away and you are still sitting here not even thinking of going after her to apolagise for what you said to her!" sango was just on the edge of knocking him out with her hirikotsu and sending him into the deepist pits of hell with that dead bitch of a girl he calls kikyo

"kogas sorting her out...and anyway even if you guys hate me already, I wanted to say that I didn't mean to say that to her like that"

"you didn't mean it like that..it sounded like kikyo has over corrupted your mind of death like her" inuyasha stood up in anger

"don't speak ill of kikyo!" inuyasha raised a fist to sang as miroku coughed and stood up with shippo resting on his shoulder

"we don't care, now we have lost our best friend and our help, how are we supposed to complete the jewel and end all of this shit without kagome...with out her we'll fall apart" miroku pointed out as he stared at his hand"if naraku over towers us and takes our only jewel shards then the world will come to an end and destroy us all" miroku used language they never expected to hear from him, but it looked like he was already as scared because of his hand. the hand which would kill him like his father did, the wind tunnel was expanding bigger and miroku doesn't have long

shippo placed his hand on miroku patting him as he thought for a second "where are the jewel shards we have?" it wasn't till everyone looked at shippo in shock

"kagome has them with her when she left" sango said while inuyasha growled

"you what!" inuyasha ran out the door

"inuyasha!" shippo called out but inuyasha never got far as he had just bumped into koga and fell back slightly "what the-, what are you doing here wolf!" sango and miroku came to the door seeing the scene

"kagome asked me to take care of her friends while shes gone...where are you off to" koga said with his hand on his waist

sango smiled 'kagome...please come back...we need you' "did she say anything before leaving" she asked

koga looked at her and gave her a serious look "she wanted me to take care of you while she was gone, and when she gets back she said she wanted to stay with me-"

"oh I don't think so!" inuyasha cutted in before koga gave him a scary look

"what do you expect kagome to say!...she still wants to live with a heart breaking dog and doesn't care if he hurt her she will just get over it, not this time inuyasha..." koga told inuyasha before taking a step forward and over towering him

"I don't have time for this!" inuyasha shoved past koga

"and where do you think your going" koga stood in his way

"to get the jewel shards from kagome" inuyasha went to take off before he was grabbed and pulled back by the cuff of his neck and held close as a warning

"I don't think so, if you think your going back to kagome you have another thing coming!" koga pushed inuyasha back as inuyasha go his tetsusiga out and stood in a battle stance

"what is it to you on what I do!" inuyasha swung his tetusiga to the side but koga grabbed it angrily with both of his hands and gave a death glare at inuyasha cutting himself slightly

"I want kagome to be happy, and you are just bringing her down so leave her to have some time on her own and if you do have a ounce of care inside of you then leave her be" koga said before pushing the sword back and went inside the hut to sit against the wall and sigh on his own. inuyasha just took off in the forest somewhere as sango and miroku sat with koga

"did kagome really say that she wanted to stay with you"

"out of care and respect I don't think kagome wants to stay with me because she doesn't want to be with you, its because of the mutt out there...hearing him say that made me want to rip him limb from limb

"you really love kagome don't you" shippo blurted out making koga blush a bit

"love doesn't begin to explain my feelings for kagome...I may have been too pushy but I just want whats best for her...and the dog out there wont definitely be whats best for her for sure" koga looked at the group with eyes that told the truth

the guys giggled slightly as koga smiled and looked at the burning light 'please be careful kagome'

with kagome in her feudal era

the sunshine shone through the cracks of the shed that covered the well of the past from the outside world. Kagome arose her self from the wooden time machine and opened the door to drizzling rain and the sun shine its way through the storm and onto kagomes face shining her loocks and her wet hair which shone like diamonds and crystals.

the bottle of shards glistened in the light making kagome look down and hold them in her hand "half is complete...if I wasn't so stupid as to have killed that bird we wouldn't have to waste our time finding the shards...its all my fault that if naraku takes over the world...we all perish, because of me..." kagome said to herself as she slapped her forehead a couple of times and let the bottle fall into her top

she sighed as she walked over to the door of her house and took a deep breath in and opened the door "mom im home!" kagome called out as she looked around, she looked up stairs and looked in their bedrooms, looked in he living room 'where are they...oh' as kagome walked into the kitchen she saw a note attached to a pot of chicken noodles

_kagome,  
were sorry as to have not of been here but we all won a trip to the beach for weeks, funny huh!  
if anyone comes to pay the rent, the money is on the table. I think its due.  
but anyway I hope you get this message and help your self to the fridge and supplies for your journey_

_ all my love,  
mom xx_

'well that's just great..i need time alone anyway' kagome set the money on the table in the living room, placed the note in the bin and put the kettle on. 'since I have time I may aswell have a shower' kagome walked up stairs to get some pajamas out and onto her bed and walked into the bathroom to turn the taps on letting the rain of hot water splash against the bath tub

the steam rose into the air and stained the mirror kagome stood at. she was already undressed ready to go in. her hands rested on the rim of the sink looking at her blurry face in the mirror. kagome lifted her hand to wipe away the opaque mirror and see herself staring back at her. a single tear was shed, so kagome wiped it away and looked down at the sink while her arms where shaking

"keep it together kagome...its only 5 days time that you have to never see inuyasha again..."...

* * *

**my wasn't that quite the chapter, inuyasha is a bastard in this isn't he...but I still like the inuxkag pairing x PEACE!**


	4. Kagome and koga,,,,,alone

**it has been an interesting story so far no? Well I will try to make it as exciting as I've ever made my master pieces thank you **

**madam Scorpio x for your encouraging words xx**

* * *

it has been at least 3 days since kagome left the group and inuyasha since then, let kikyo join the group due to kagome been gone and couldn't help with the jewel shards, just to let you know the group absolutely disagreed with the whole thing but they had no other choice but to let her if it means to stop naraku from his wrong doings.

the guys all collected fish to eat and roasted it over the warm fire to cook until perfectly done. Koga didn't particularly like fish but he ate some anyway to satisfy his hunger. the wolf wondered over to the dog and his corpse and gave dirty looks. As much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't, to protect kagomes friends if inuyasha and kikyo turn against them at all and it looked like sango too was giving the couple looks.

koga stayed with them due to kagomes wishes and he's going to stick to that until she comes back wether inuyasha liked it or not. Koga sat up the huts wall and looked over to kikyo and inuyasha who we're sitting together holding hands 'I don't see a reason to why inuyasha rejected kagome, she's full of life and love..easy to approach and a beauty that shines over any lad she would pass...especially me for sure' koga sighed as stretched his muscles and yawned

"where you off to koga" sango asked, eating the last piece of fish she had and burning it on the fire

"are you going so soon...why don't you stay" shipping asked the wolf who smile a toothy smile and rested a hand on the side of the rim of the door

"I can't...i need to visit my clan and see if they're okay, I have people to protect and lead" and with that he walked out of the door into the drizzle and scurried off into the forest and to his cave.

'I'll go down this well and visit kagome if I get the chance' the leafs flew past the fast man and blew softly in the wind.

* * *

_back with__ kagome_

kagome had just gotten back from school and was already eating some pot noodles she boiled and sat on the couch watching the rest of titanic, she fell asleep after the ship had broken from the ice berg incident, dreaming bout rose being her and someone else being jack but she couldn't see who's face it was...it was all just a blurry figure to her.

it wasn't she found herself floating on the door ontop of the brisk sea that lies ahead. She tried pulling the boy up on the door but there was only room for one and the boy gave up his life to save hers, kagome didn't want him to lie in the cold, icy water.

"come on you have to get on too or else you'll freeze to death!" Kagome tried talking through him but she saw a faint smile on his face

"as long as your okay I don't care if I do die freezing" the boy held her hand and grabbed it hard looking at the ship break in half slowly but fast seeing the other people either falling off or getting dragged down with it "But I don't think we deserved this...not at all" the ship broke in half and sunk into the deepest depths of the deep blue sea Seeing survivors ride in the small 7 people boats and drifted away from the two

"HEY!, OVER HERE!" Kagome called out but her voice wasnt loud enough to call for the others swimming away slowly away from them. There was objects and pieces of wood all around to where the ship had been and some of the objects were tables, glass, curtains and drawers all scattered in different parts of the sea.

"god dammit!" Kagome banged her fist on the door making it shake a bit "wow" she moaned out as the teen held it still and held her cheeks

"kagome it's okay...if we both don't get out of this...I want you to never let go of my hand..." The boy held her hand close to his chest as kagome started crying and saw the vision of the lad clear up until her eyes widened in shock at who the person was "I love you" then the figure started to close his eyes making kagome worry and shout out to him

"wait don't go...don't you dare leave me here!" kagome was about to speak again before she heard something fall off the couch and onto the floor, it was the pot noodle that had spilt while kagome was out of it "Shit.." Kagome cursed as she rubbed her eyes and yawned a bit while bending down to pick up the pot and throw it in the bin and grabbed a cloth to wipe over the mess on the floor.

'okay...what on earth did I just dream about...I understand it would be about titanic but,when he's in the dream too!, this is just too weird' kagome finished cleaning her mess and placed the cloth in the sink.

'right..on with the supplies...I'll pick up my iPod incase I get bored...I actually will take underwear and clothing with me incase my others get destroyed and I will take some food...pot noodles of course, I'll take lastly an aid kit for injuries' kagome wiped the sweat off her forehead and put her bag down this bag was different compared to the huge yellow one she used to have, this one had purple types of lights on it and it was a bagpack like her old one.

Kagome placed the bag in her room and looked out of the window seeing the moon shine upon her body casting a shadow before her. it was getting dark so kagome decided to hit the bed '...' But kagome never lifted up the cover, she felt like someone was outside of her window so kagome slowly looked out of her window a second time to see someone she did expect to see.

the girl opened the window to call out to the confused boy "koga!, over here!" koga spotted the girl in the window and jumped up the tree to crawl over to her

"hey kagome, are you okay"

"yeah I am and what are you doing here"

"well before I left the hut I went to my clan to check up on them and if I had time I'd come to check up on you"

"oh..thank you..and if you want..you could stay for tonight, I'm planning on coming back tomorrow anyway so.." Koga ultimately blushed hard at the thought and nodded up hesitantly 'I'm only guarding her for tonight, get a grip!' Kagome smiled at the teenager and laughed a bit

"come on in then" kagome stood back as koga jumped through the window standing stiff for a bit 'kogas in my room...wow' kagome was blushing a bit too

'holy...holy fuck...this room is full of kagomes scent I think I'm going to die soon' koga was just blushing his little head off when kagome frowned, koga didn't move for quite some time making kagome worry about him

"koga..." Koga finally turned around and took a deep breath in

"yea...h...wow" koga saw kagome shine in the moonlight and moved close to her "kagome you look...beautiful" after that kagomek face flushed pure red making koga smile and hug her softly "you don't need any beauty sleep thats for sure" kagome blushed even more that could make a tomato jealous.

"t-t-thanks" kagome pulled away from the hug and went to close the window to get into bed. She lied down and had her eyes open for a second before koga yawned a bit making her giggle A bit but not loud enough to wake up koga who was sleeping on the side of her bed.

kagome sat up on her bed and looked over to koga who was already fast asleep, for the first time she saw a face which was calm and expressionless and it made her feel weird and her heart was beating fast.

all if a sudden kagome shook her head and looked away from koga 'no...Im not ready to give my heart away so soon...wait...WHAT!' kagome held her head as she just realised on what she just said 'give my heart away...what...so that means...that I...like koga' kagome let go of her head as she looked down to koga who just shifted a bit and turned his head towards kagome

kagomes head went blank and her heart started racing to the max to where she moved close to koga unconsciously, her body was moving on her own and she couldn't stop 'his face makes ...me want to...k...' but before kagome could finish her thought she already reached in with her eyes closed to kiss koga on the lips, they were soft and warm 'I thought they'd be rough' kagome held the kiss for quite some time until she opened her eyes to quickly reach back and cover her mouth with her hand.

'what on earth did I just do!' Kagome was already hot and red to the face, she felt the kiss stain her lips as she rubbed her finger across them, she quickly went to bed and closed her eyes to sleep but the kiss was keeping her up all night

* * *

**omfg, I guess kagome couldn't hold back now could shem I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	5. A mistake?, hurt and a past love Return

**just a message to say I would like for some people to review any mistakes or miss spellings of names or anything just so I could improve my work more better,...because to tell you the truth when I first came on here I made a fanfic on a pewdiepie type of love story and I got some reviews which were, let's just say, in appropriate so I deleted the story**

**i was pissed of with the guy trust me I would of loved to send his a shit load of reviews and insult that shit till he has nothing else to say...it was my first try for fucks sake!...sorry about my language I'm just ticked off from that day...but I'm still going to continue writing stories for you lovely people out there ^~^ arigatou**

* * *

it was morning and kagome was just starting to wake up, she yawned and rolled over to get a comfy spot until she noticed koga was gone and lying on the bottom of the bed up against the wall, she nought to herself 'how did koga get up there?...probably moved there when it was late in the night...oh well Ill give myself 5 mins' kagome then went back to sleep but she didn't feel comfy enough so she rolled over the other side and then moaned and rolled back but then fell of the bed

"ahh!" Kagome fell face flat on the floor and a creak was heard on the bed

"kagome!, are you okay" koga was now up hanging over the bed to drop off and pull the shocked kagome up, she just started laughing to herself

"kami...that was the first time that has ever happened!" Kagome smiled and started looking up to koga seeing his smiling face once again, but her smile was soon gone when she remembered last night making her push out of kogas grip

"what's wrong...did something happen" kagome just looked away from him blushing slightly with her heart banging on her chest 'did something happen!, a lot happened last night!' Kagome just sighed and smiled at koga And patted him on his chest plate

"it's nothing don't worry about it...and can u go down stairs I just need to freshen up , change and get my supplies and were off" koga looked at her frowning for a bit before nodding and rubbing her arm reassuring her

"if there is anything, that I can help you with...I'm right here okay" koga picked up the girls chin, but as he lifted her head he felt her face burning "have you got a cold!" Kagome sniggered as she looked at him with her hands on his

"no, it's a...it's just a morning thing...don't worry I'll cool off soon so can you..leave my room" koga sighed as he rolled his eyes and looked into hers

"sure, but you better not be hiding anything from me" as koga went to walk out the room he put his two fingers to his eyes and onto hers as if to say he's got his eyes on her making her shake and smile weakly

"im n-not..." Kagome said as lively as she could before the room to her door closed shut. She felt her legs go and drop to the floor as she put her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath 'why am I feelings this...what the fuck is happening to me!' Kagome cursed in her mind before using her bed to get herself back up. Kagome sighed a low sigh as she grabbed some boy fit jeans out and a jacket like top out to keep her comfy and slipped her pyjama top and trousers on the floor and wore her outfit for today.

after she put her hair up in a simple pony tail and sprayed some deodorant on herself to keep her from sweating in the hot sun outside, she walked in the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash some water on her face waking her up a bit more before grabbing her new bagpack full of stuff and walking downstairs to see koga messing with her cat

"what species are you?" koga was her up by her arms waving them around. Kagome just laughed under her breath as she walked down the way to grab the traumatised buyo and hold hI'm run her arms

"he is a cat, and his name is buyo" kagome smiled at koga who just scratched his head and blushed slightly while coughing and holding kagomes shoulders

"when do we leave.." He un hesitantly said as kagome placed buyo down and looked at his face, she felt nervous and her legs were getting weak all over again. Kagome looked at kogas lips and felt the feeling on her mouth making her breath hitch,She remembered the night she kissed him.

"kagome...are you feeling okay" kagome snapped out of it and gave a grin

"yeah,..I'm just hungry don't worry" koga was now getting suspicious so he sighed and rubbed her arms, he gave up 'Kagomes hiding something...I want to know' koga grabbed kagomes cheek to caress it softly

"what are you hiding from me..." Kagomes heart stopped for a second before she lightly pushed koga away

"I'm not H-hiding anything, so stop worrying" koga gripped kagomes arms and pulled her too close

"I have every right to worry over the woMan I love!" It was the first time koga ever raised his voice to kagome making her eyes widen, her whole body was now shaking

"well stoP Worrying over a woman who doesn't love you!" Kagome clasped her hand over her mouth as she took a step back, koga just stood there with no expression 'no...I didnt mean that...i..' Kagome raised her hand to koga but koga flicked it away

"alright..., let's go" koga was the first one to go out the door as he left a shocked kagome behind who was on the verge of tears 'no..no tears kagome, you fucked this one up this time' kagome thought to her self 'but,..I don't want it to end this way'

kagome pulled her bag onto her back and walked after koga who waited for kagome "what was the hold up!" Koga shouted at kagome and gave her eyes which she had seen before 'inu..yasha' kagome just lowered her head as she spoke in emotionally

"nothing..." Koga sighed to himself as he slapped a hand on his head 'shit..., it doesn't matter...she doesn't love me' koga thought coldly as he opened the shed doors And jumped down the well with kagome following.

* * *

_with the guys_

it was dawn and sango and the group were travelling on the journey for more jewel shards with a corpse from the dirt "can we have a place to camp, it's getting dark" miroku spoke as inuyasha turned around

"yeah..." Kikyo sat down with inuyasha and leant on his shoulder, it wasn't until the group bumped into kagome and koga on their way to the cave

"kagome!" Shippo spoke as he leaped at kagome who was cold and didn't speak "kagome?" Sango walked over to kagome as kagome took a deep breath in and gave a big smile at the group

"hey guys, how's life" kagome put a bit of cockiness at kikyo who obviously wasn't alive

"it's okay for now" sango spoke as she hugged her sister like friend. Inuyasha just looked at kagome and actually asked if she was okay

"yeah, I am...just a bit tired from last night" kagome said to him as she smiled 'at least he still cares..' Koga rolled his eyes as he leant against the tree "so you replaced me already, that's good since kikyo has more power than I have" kikyo just laughed a bit

"oh...so you finally noticed" kikyo was being cocky, and that fumed kagome

"yep, but at least I have one thing that you don't"

"and what's that..." Kikyo smirked at the human girl

"I have a life!" Kagome shouted, sango grabbed shippo from her shoulder and put him on the ground 'that little bitch!'

"kagome stop, it's not worth it" but kagome just pushed sango off of her

"oh...it doesn't matter because at least inuyasha still loves me" now that jabbed kagome in the heart "what's wrong...is koga started being like inuyasha" kagome clenched her fist as she grinded her teeth together it was like kikyo was reading the past

"excuse me!" Koga walked into the scene "what right do you have to say shit like that to kagome!" Kagome walked over to the nearest tree 'I can't hit anyone...cause if I hit kikyo, inuyasha will hate me...koga...why are you being so nice to me now'

"yeah, what part of her life do you have to take part in!" Miroku complained as he clenched his fist, inuyasha just sat there unknown of what to do now

"it's inuyashas fault thats kagome is in the state she is in now!" Sango shouted at her with disgust in her words

"what...I'm only telling the truth, it's not my fault that inuyasha loves me and not he-"

"AHHHHHH!" The group turned their faces to the girl who screamed

'SMASH!' A loud crack of the tree was heard as kagome already thrusted her fist into the tree, but not all the way through. That comment just sent kagome off the edge. The group all stared at her in utter shock

"kagome!?" Kagome had her head held low as kikyo smirked at her reaction, it wasn't until kagome lifted her head up to give the most unknown face ever saw, kagome twisted her head to kikyo like a doll as kagome smirked an evil smirk.

koga walked over to her as kagome pulled her hand out slowly this kagome was worse than the kagome who punched inuyasha, this time kagome was now named the beast

"heh...if I was to rip you up into a million pieces then I would gladly do so now!" Kagome walked to kikyo with a bloody hand with splinters suck inside

"kagome, your hand!" Koga called out as he grabbed kagome but kagome just pushed him off, koga just stood back in shock as he became angry and went to stand by the tree again to wait for her to be finished

"let's go!" Kagome flicked her hand at kikyo making some of her blood splatter in her face, and with that kagome stormed off with koga on her trail

just wiped it off with her kimono as she snuggled up to inuyasha, but inuyasha just pushed kikyo off and jumped up to sit in the tree 'what on earth was that all about' inuyasha screamed in his head as he covered his face with his hands watching the sunset ' koga seemed a bit ticked off before...I wonder what his problem Was' after that inuyasha fell asleep

sango and miroku just stood there in bewilderment as sango stared at miroku "now, that was not the kagome I knew" sango walked over to miroku as she sat down and face planted "where has our friend gone to" miroku wrapped an arm around her as sango blushed a bit

"don't worry sango, well get get back" miroku reassured her, shippo just sat there staring at the ground with sad eyes "shippo come here...I promise kagome will be okay with koga I'm sure of it" shippo walked over to the guys to snuggle into miroku watching the sun go down slowly


	6. Chapter 6

the sun shone brightly as the leafs drifted low from the trees, it was a warm day and a blue feeling was coming from kagome after the incident from last night. It was dark so kagome and koga rested down and started walking again in the morning but...

kagome and koga were not talking and that's what made kagome sad, at the fact that she had messed everything up and she grew to like the wolf as well. Kagome lost her chance of ever being happy and koga was acting out of character to kagome

as kagome walked along side koga, she sighed and looked over to him, ge was wearing the same expression she was, sad, dead and lost. Kagome coughed and spoke up to break the silence "how long is it till-" before kagome could finish koga butted in

"not long..."kagome was angry on the inside but she kept it in in case she would screw anything else up more than she has 'why am I acting so childish to her...I love her to heck but, she doesn't love me back so, what's the point' koga decided to try and give up on kagome and find someone else to take the throne

kagome walked on as she spotted a waterfall nearby and saw the cave, she felt like she was on the verge of tears at that moment 'I'm sorry koga...if I had a way to show you or tell you how...I'd do it' as kagome pushed herself through the water fall a couple of people came to her "hello, sister kagome" it was ginta and hakaku "we're glad to have you here" kagome raised her hands as she watched koga go by to go into his room covered by a fur quilt on the door

"I wonder what's wrong with koga" a couple of the wolfs asked as some of the others whispered to eachother

"yeah, he sure seems not in the mood today" Another spoke making kagomes head lay low, she lifted her bandaged hand up and looked at it for a second before clenching it and going to sit down somewhere until a girl about her age sat next to her with a baby in her arms

"are you okay...you seem down" she had blue eyes and had blonde hair with brown strears and a light brown Get up like kogas but more feminine, she was holding a baby who had short murky brown hair looking at kagome with his big brown eyes.

"yeah...I'm okay, but koga isn't"

"I know, I saw the way he walked into his room...we all thought that one of his tribe was killed but...it seemed more worse than that" kagomes heart ached inside her

"mmm" was all kagome could say as she continued staring at the opening

"oh, sorry for my manners, my name is lero and this little one is Grau" Lero just smiled at kagome as kagome smiled back

"sup' it's nice to meet you, you obviously know my name is kagome so..." Lero just laughed at her while looking at her son

"yeah...who wouldn't...koga goes on about you, like everyday" kagomes smile turned around as she scratched her head

"I know..." Kagome felt like shit

"hmm.." Lero hummed as she rocked her baby

"So, how's your baby doing" lero looked at her before looking back at her son holding him up to her face rubbing her face on his

"fine, fine, gets hard but you get used to it after a couple of weeks" lero explained as she let her baby hold her finger

"cool, sorry for asking but how old are you" kagome asked out of the blue

"15" lero said making kagome jump back in shock

"what!, really...I am as well" kagome was shocked at her age for having a child, even kagome would struggle with a child...her brother was enough for her to handle

"yeah, our people can have kids from the age of 14 to what ever...and we can get married at like 11" kagome raised an eye brow at lero

"you serious" kagome asked in wonder as she looked at the baby

"nah!, I'm just kidding" lero just laughed at kagome. Kagome laughed with her as well as the baby cried a bit making lero worry, the baby cried a bit harder making her look around in wonder

"oh no...I struggle with getting him to sleep sometimes, I ask my husband to help me but he's gone off to hunt." Kagome moved her hands out as if askin for her to hold him "you sure"

"yeah...ive got a younger brother at home, I'm not that good but ill try" lero gave kagome Grau, he was crying harder now and kagome held the baby in front of her 'I guess the only way to send him to sleep is to sing a lullaby or something...oh wait...I have my iPod, I'll choose a song from there' as kagome held her iPod out she put her songs on random and the first thing that came up was a song from kobato,

( kobato song)

_Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku  
_

_Kagome me closed her eyes as she sung softly and slow, there was nothing but kagomes voice heard in the whole cave. It seemed that all the wolves had quiet ended down_

_Asa ni furu ame  
Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue  
_

_The baby started to stop crying as he looked at her with tears eyes for a second before being quiet_

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete daite aruiteiru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono _

_All the men just seemed to look at kagome with shocked eyes, she sung like an angel and it wasn't until koga heard her from his room, he took a look outside to see her smiling beautifully _

_Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa_

Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori wo sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi wo  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou

Watashi wo michibiku

_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo_

_Hohoemu youni  
Utau youni  
Hibiku kaze no oto_

Kagome just opened her eyes to stare at the baby who was smiling happily and giggling, kagome reached in to rub her nose on graus, lero just smiled at kagome while closing her her eyes and listning to her voice

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete daite aruiteiru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

as kagome carried on the note she turned her head set off and carefully handed, happy grau to his mother and sighed until she stared toward to see a group of men staring at her making her blush "e-e-erm...was I that bad" lero placed her hand on kagomes shoulder

"if I was to say that there was an angel in this room just a second before then yes, you were awesome, you sung like a goddess!" Kagome blushed harder and put her head low as she spotted koga leaning up the doorway looking at her, she looked away as koga went back into his room without a word

"koga..." Kagome reached an arm out as she pulled it back and placed it to her chest 'I guess...he's given up on me' a couple of the women saw this and smiled at eachother while whispering

"kogas llve for kagome has gone...now sour chance to step up to that human and show koga I am far more worth than her" one of the girls said, she was a stuck up and stubborn bitch who has been wanting to take the leaders side since she met koga

"kagome...has something happened between you two You two seem distant" kagome sighed as she looked at lero with sad eyes

"I told koga...I didn't love him"

"but..."

"but...in actual fact...I've grown to cherish him...I just cant tell him because I've out him through pain and he won't forgive me" kagome explained to lero who gave a sad face and tried convincing her

"well, how's about tommorow you go to kogas room and tell him the truth"lero encouraged kagome as she patted her back

"I can't!, I...I get too nervous" kagome blushed putting her hands on her face looking down

"do you want to be with koga?" Lero said

"Yeah" kagome looked at kogas door

"do you want to love with koga for the rest of your life no matter What"

"yeah..."kagome looked down as she blushed a bit

"do you want to grow old together" lero asked

"yeah" kagome replied

"do you want his babies" lero sneakily asked

"ye...wait, what!" Kagome blushed really hard as she stared shocked at lero who was just laughing hysterically while giving her husband the baby as soon as the other men came through the door

"thanks darling,...kagome I was just joking, and it seems to me that if you want all of that then you better push the 'what ifs' away and just went for it, don't be scared to say what you truthfully feel" lero gave kagome a warm smile as kagome gave one back but it was a sad smile

"okay...I'll tell him tomorrow..." Lero whooped kagome giving her a hug and walking over to her family and friends

"see you later kags" kagome waved at lero as she sat with her husband, kagomes hand fell slowly as kagome stood up to sit close to the falling water pour down while the moon light shone beautifully on her form

'koga...I'm sorry' kagome thought before getting her iPod back and putting songs on to get her to sleep easily, but while she was asleep some of the wolves wrapped themselves around kagome to keep her warm until morning to come...


	7. Jealousy a few broken bones

**I wonder if kagome will confess, oh well I guess that's a question I can't answer ^~^ does anyone wanna see my baby bunny again ?...no...**

**(\ _ /). ****( ' x ' ). C(")(") I DONT CAREEEEEE!.**

* * *

kagomes body was frail and asleep, the wolves around her seemed to keep her warm enough for her to sleep, it was quite comforting. Meanwhile..the girls from earlier looked down on her as they came to her face and grabbed her form while no one was looking..kagome was just to deep in her sleep to even feel like she was picked up "leave her in the middle of no where so I can get a chance with koga, and...don't be afraid to get rough" she whispered the last part as the leader ordered the other girls

They left her as the girl smirked while walking to kogas room...

kagome in the mean was still listening to her music until her head was bumped into a tree and she was tied back, her eyes were groggy and blurry..the girls laughed as one of them got water from the nearby river and poured it over her making kagome shoot up "w-w-what, cough, who are you!" Kagome angrily asked as she saw the girls infront of her

one of the girls grabbed her the hair and smashed her head back hard "were here to get through to you that kira deserves koga and ever did since she and him met but..." Kagome was pulled up by the hair to face the demoness "your in the way of that so, when were through with you...go back to which ever world you came from!" Kagome was shocked and tried to break free but her hands were tied back 'what the hell!'

the demoness laughed in her face as she let go off her and nodded at the girls to do things to her, kagome had never experienced so much pain in her life. One of the girls punched her in the gut while another punched her in the face, the last one was grabbing her arm hard until a loud popping sound was heard, kagome tried her hardest to not let out a scream, her blood coming down her face from her lip and head. No matter how much kagome wanted to hurt them back she couldn't because it's kogas tribe, she would get kicked out of it for sure

"awww, what...not going to scream" kagomes arm was broken, 2 of her ribs were fractured and her head was bleeding heavily, it only took kagome to bite her lip to take in the pain, she lifted her head to smile sadly making the girls angry

"I deserve it..." Kagome lowered her head as the last girl kicked her hard making kagome spit and cough blood

"let's go" and with that they left her to bleed slowly, kagome leant forward as she laughed but it hurt to laugh even slightly

kagome used the last ounce of her powers to rip the rope and wearily grab the first aid kit with her health arm, she bandaged herself as much as possible but there was not enough for her head "shit!" Kagomes arm was hung low as she flicked it to the side biting hard on her lip to ease her screaming "NN!" She cracked her arm back into place as she sat on the ground just seeing the girls go up the hill meaning the tribe wasn't far from here

_with lero and the__ others_

"hey, has anyone seen kagome anywhere!" Lero was worried for kagome as there of her own came through the water "you three!, have you seen kagome?!"

the three girls looked at eachother as she shrugged making lero grunt in anger 'damnit' it want until she heard a conversation going on in kogas room, she moved over to listen carefully

"why not, the human doesn't love you so why not take me instead" kira said begging

"I don't know,...I'll think about it okay" koga said some what sadly

'GASP!, kagome!' lero thought in her head as she was about to run out to look for kagome, it wasn't until her husband grabbed her hand with his free one holding their child

"honey, don't worry I'm sure she's..." Her husband stopped talking as he was staring at the opening of the cave to see a badly injured kagome walk in like nothing happened, the three girls panicke.

"KAGOME!, holy fuck what happened!" Lero held her shoulders as kagome brushed past her

"koga..." She silently said as she walked in kogas room to see kira holding koga lovingly, kagomes heart stopped into place as she had seen this scene many times 'it's...just like kikyo and...inuyasha' kagomes tears seemed to blur her eyes as her feet refused to move

it wasn't until koga spotted a face which he'd never want to see her make "kagome" 'she's injured' koga saw kagome raise her hand up to her mouth and leg it from the door way "kagome!" Koga pushed kira out of the way and ran out the door

"koga!" She called out before lero came in through the door way and slapped her hard, and ehen I mean hard I mean so it's heard through the whole cave hard.

"YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU HURT KAGOME YOU SELFISH SLAG!" Lero lost it to kira who just smiled

"what...it's not like kagome loved koga that way-"

"yes she did!, you just was too blinded in your bitchyness to even witness it!" And with that lero left the room with a slapped kira on the floor with wide eyes

meanwhile kagome was literally running like fast through the cave water with koga on her tail, koga had his hand held out "Kagome stop!" Kagome was just crying hard as she reached the steep hill

"just leave me alone you selfish idiot, you just let that girl have her hands all over you like it wasn't a problem!" Kogas eyes widened

"what are you-"

"you cruel wolf...you just gave up so fast..." Kagome stopped as she stared at koga who was walking up to her, and after that kagome have an angry look and walked backwards

"kagome stop, cli-"

"HOW DARE YOU, DO YOU KNOW HOW IT MADE ME FEEL SEEING YOU TWO LIKE THAT!, it was like a flash back of inuyasha and kikyo!" Kagomes eyes were pouring hard tears as kogas eyes gave her a look of fear, he ran to her faster than he ever did holding his hand out to her

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" kagome frowned as she turned around to slip and slowly fall down the steep hill with her hand held out, koga barely grabbed

"KOGA!" kagome hurriedly shouted until he grabbed her hand and pulled kagome close to his chest and barricade her with his body as they both crashed and tumbled together down the hill with the wolves looking out the cave

"KOGA!, KAGOME!" lero shouted as she covered her eyes watching them fall

'You should of just let me fall!" Kagome told koga straight as koga just continuously grunted

"no..grr...you would of gotten hurt and-"koga was interrupted by kagome as they kept rolling together

"I know you spuld hurt me back so I deserved it but doing that, hurt me worse!"kagome shouted seeing koga crash to the floor grunting in pain

"I know, and I'm sorry...I didn't know what was going through my head anyway" koga grabbed kagomes face and noticed that she was smiling while crying hard

"I deserved it...I guess I know how you feel now..."

"what are you, ahh!, talking about!" Koga spoke as he felt multiple rocks stab his sides and back

kagome cried hard as she watched koga get hurt making her heart ache, until they both fell to a stop with koga on the bottom unable to move, kagome rushed to his side as she picked up his head and held it close to her "I...put you through so much pain that it was hurting me at the same time...I couldn't help but keep my tears in everytime you looked at me. Koga..back when I said I didn't love you was the worst mistake in the world when I saw that face...I felt like I was going to die" kagome watched koga smile with cuts on his face

"that don't matter...as long as your alive to this very day...I can't help but still love you" koga closed his eyes slowly as kagome cried onto his face making his eyes widen seeing the face of worry

"I thought you hated me,...the way you treated me was just like inuyasha treated me back then, and when you gave me the look...it was just like inuyashas...I was scared of loosing you" koga raised his hand to move the strand of hair in kagomes face

"I'm sorry, I never hated you...I could never bring my self to hate you for as long as I live" kagome didn't care anymore, she blurted it all out in just one movement

"koga...I never want to loose you, ever since you cared for me I truly saw your love for me and it made me realise that you were always there for me to care a-and hold me when ever I'm down...when you asked what was wrong I was scared to say because if I did I would of ruined our friendship, I didn't mean to say I didn't love you..." Koga frowned as he spoke

"what are you trying to say..." Koga asked making kagomes voice quiver 'I...really want to say it...but my mouth won't cooperate with me' so kagome did the only thing she had in mind

she reached down and captured kogas lips in a kiss making koga jump in shock and blush but after he kissed her back holding her head gently. The moment seemed to happen in slow motion, kagomes tears fell on kogas cheeks and koga just seemed to start to cry a bit too 'kagome I love you...'

as kagome pulled away she smiled weakily 'I feel...dizzy' kagome spoke something loud enough for koga to hear "I'm...s..sor...ry" And with that kagome slowly fell on his chest. Koga came to his senses he spotted her head and quickly puck himself up with her in his arms and shot herself to the cave "shit, her forehead is spilling blood!" As koga got back to the entrance of the cave lero came to see kagome lying in kogas arms, she wake pale to the face and her heart was slowing down 'kagome...'

"lero...kagome, please help her" koga said while giving her a serious look, but lero gave him a sad look as she took kagome from him

"koga...she's in a bad condition...she, I don't think she'll make it" as lero looked down to kagomes grey face kogas heart stopped for a second before falling to his knees and holding one of his hands over half of his face while lowering his head

"p-p-please...just...save her" koga felt like he was going to break in half 'kagome...who did this to you' ginta walked over to koga as he squatted down and looked under koga, he scotched bag in shock

"k-koga!, your crying!" Kira and the three girls walked out seeing the scene play, kogas eyes were filled with tears...his heart broke into a million pieces as he remembered thoughts of kagome for when they first met. Tear after tear fell from his face and stained the dry ground beneath him as lero looked at him with hurt and sadness as she moved kagome into the hut while koga just stood up and ran off into the woods without the wolves saying another word

lero saw the girls upfront with shocked faces from kogas tears, kira especially was shocked as lero carried kagome towards the group and gave them a glare each shouting her mouth off like there was no day tommorow

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF OUR SISTER KAGOME!" All the wolves turned around as the three girls took a step backward eeping all at once, lero saw the looks of guilt on their faces and showed them the dying girl "So...you all were responsible for kagomes Injures eh...LOOK AT THIS GIRL, DO YOU THINK SHE DESERVED THIS FOR BEING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO TRULY LOVES HER BACK, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HURTING HER WOULD CHANGE THAT, DONT YOU GUYS GET THAT KOGA IS IN DEEP DEPRESSION AND CRYING HIS EYES OUT BECAUSE HIS LOVE IS DYING THIS VERY MOMENT AND STILL YOU DONT GIVE A SHIT FOR KAGOME HERE!" Lero was fumed and on the edge of killing the girls here an now

"but-" kira started saying but an furious lero thought otherwise

"OH NO I DONT THINK BUT WILL CUT IT DONT YOU THINK!, IF KAGOME WAS ALIVE NOW AND HEALTHY ENOUGH SHE WOULD PURIFY THE FUCK OUT OF YOU FOUR AND TRUST ME IT WILL HURT AND THEN YOU WILL FEEL KAGOMES PAIN!" Lero shouted out to the girls making them lower the head "and since you guys weren't hurt it seemed to me kagome held back...did she?" One of the girls nodded slowly "and why was that!" The girls gave lero a look of complete evilness

"it was because kagome didn't want koga to hate her even more for hurting one of his kind, enough has already been killed by naraku and kagome didn't want to end up like him no matter of you guys beat the living out of her!, you are a disgrace to our tribe" and with that lero walked on inside to take care of kagome as much as possible


	8. a few crocodile tears

**I guess all of you can say that kagome has been through some tough shit now hasn't she?**

**Buuuuuh some of us all have once in our time :3 oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to re write this over ten times cuz I had misspellings (lol) but like I said, ENJOY ME SHAPTA BEBE!**

**T.T ...T-T ...enjoy**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the feudal era that some of the Sakura trees have already bloomed letting its petals fall delicately to the grass covered ground, but there wasn't all happiness around

Ever since the incident with kagome koga has been in his room watching over her since then, never ate, never slept, never left his room. He just sat there watching her mostly everyday hoping that kagome would finally awaken in his arms and show him that beautiful smile as he held her fragile body but...koga at the same time wanted to put himself through the pain kagome has since it was his fault kagome got badly injured

Kira was soon forgotten but she still stayed in his clan, they need as many people as possible to take naraku down once and for all to avenge his men even if it meant working with inuyasha and kikyo. Kagome will be needed there but he will put kagomes very life before his own, and when the fight is over he's hold her and kiss her, he's be so happy but... although koga remembered the kiss from the day she confessed, trust him it made him the happiest man alive...if he only just watched over her more she wouldn't be in the state she's in now

'Kagome, I'm sorry for all that I put you through...I should of paid more attention and not act so selfless, and now that I finally know how you truly felt, I feel like dying because of how I treated you...I love you' koga was sitting on kagomes bed holding her close to his chest, just hearing her slow heart beat and soft breathing made him want to cry and hug her hard wishing he would take her place

"Koga...I've brought you some boar, if you are hungry that is" lero walked inside his room holding a slab of rock with some food on top, since koga didn't reply she sighed playing the food else where and trailed her way to kagome and himself "I'll need to check up on her now and change her bandages, could you please leave" koga glared at her growling like a lion protecting it's cub

"Koga...come on you've got to get out and take in some air, your over reacting about this"

"If I only just watched over her...she.." Kogas bangs covered his eyes as lero softly grabbed his arm to try and release his death grip on kagome

"It wasn't your fault, you never thought it would happen" as lero barely got his hand away koga flinched and looked at lero again

"Fine, I'll let you stay in this room but you will need to turn yourself away, you want to respect kagomes privacy don't you?" Koga looked down at kagome watching her chest go up and down. He let go slowly and nodded "thank you" as koga stood up he still looked at kagome "koga?"

"Please, just...bring her back" koga sighed out as he stood straight to sit on the other side if the fur with his back away from kagome, lero just smiled and started taking her clothes off to have a quick look at her wounds, the bandages were full of blood

"I'll do what I can, but I'm not going to promise that she'll wake up" kogas ear twitched as he smelt the air, lero saw that and frowned "what's wrong?" As soon as lero asked that koga stood up and walked out of his bedroom

"Koga?" Lero called out as she shook her head and went back to kagomes injures. It wasn't until she spotted a bottle around kagomes neck that shone a bright pink glow 'the jewel shards!' Lero reached her arm out to almost touch them but she was burnt back "ah!" Lero pulled her hand back and held it, watching the shards glow die down a bit

"Where is she!?" Lero jumped a bit as she removed kagomes bandages and dipped them in the old bowl of water squeezing the blood out of it

"She's in my room so calm down mutt!" 'Hmm?, who's that?'

"Well why can I smell blood eh!" It wasn't until inuyasha stormed through the hold in the wall seeing lero and kagome. Lero glared at inuyasha and stood infront of kagome covering her body

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM YOU PERVERT!" Inuyasha put his hands up in defence as sango came in and saw the scene

"Oh my god kagome!" Sango walked over to spot wounds all over her "what happened?!" Lero rinsed out the last bit of blood and placed it back on kagomes wounds

"Get the dog out of here, In fact..." Lero turned to give everyone a look which told them straight "GET ALL THE MEN OUT OF HERE!" All the men soon went as shippo ran over and sat on sango

"Kagomes hurt" shippo said as lero stared at him and at sango

"Don't worry, he's only a child" shippo pouted as he jumped back off. Lero just sighed as she was finished with kagomes wounds and wandered off to come back with clothes like her but white 'sorry kagome, but this is all we have for now' it was like kogas but it was white and it was like snow, as soon as sango helped get them on her lero sat down and wiped her forehead

"Kagome was jumped by four of our people, they tried to rid of kagome so their leader kira would take her place as kogas mate or what not, luckily kagome came back just before koga would accept Kiras offer but the state she was in was stupendously dangerous"

"What did you do to them"

"We put them into a chamber, they will be fed and stay there for some time but will be let out so when kagome is ready to make amends" both sango and shippo nodded as lero took a breather and smiled at sango laughing "so are you two kagomes friends"

"yeah, She is the one that brought us all together"

"oh, really"

"hmm hmm, but we did have a few problems back with us so kagome left with koga so she would get peace...but the bad luck is following her where ever she goes" sango let her head fall staring at kagome with worry "will she survive"

"we don't know...all we can do is wait" lero stood up and nodded for the guys to come in. One by one they gathered around kagome, koga was the first to get here.

"why is kikyo here?.." koga asked as kikyo just crossed her arms and looked away

"I thought if kagome didn't survive I'd be able to get my soul back easily" kogas pupils went small as he was about to launch at kikyo before a low mumble was heard

"st...o...p, I...d-don't..." It was coming from kagome, koga moved so he could see her face and hold it gently

"kagome?" Koga watched her mouth move as nothing was coming out, it wasn't until her hand was clenched hard and her mouth was clenched tightly, her eyes were shut tightly. a blue glow came out from her hands

_in kagomes dream_

where am I?

am I in inuyashas forest?

i looked to my side and spotted the well and ran to it bUt the more I ran to it the further away it moved

**"ahahahaha!, sweet stupid kagome, you can never return home for the bone eaters well is gone!" **a low man voice was heard as I saw the well disappear before my very eyes making me fall to my knees. Until someone pulled my body up

a hand grabbed he from behind and turned me "inuyasha?!"

"kagome you have to-!" But before inuyasha could finish could finish a tentacle like spear shot though his heart killing him instantly "go..."

"inuyasha!, INUYASHAAA!" I screamed my hardest, my spiritual powers came from my hands "NARAKU!, SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Kagomes eyes were spilling tears as naraku laughed lowly as he showed up behind me

i smirked and thruster my hand though his heart blowing him up into pieces but I was being strangles at the same time, his body keep regenerating

"uhh!, ka" I felt my breath going slowly, I was loosing consciousness fast

"kagome!" A voice called my name, I barely turned my head to see koga running at me with his fist held out forcing it's way through naraku a heart killing him instantly

"koga..." Koga pulled me into a hug, I felt so happy that my tears were not held in enough...I let them fall as my vision blurred

"kagome...I love you" he pulled me close to him, the sun shone as my heart sped up banging my ribs like a jack hammer...my face felt hot and sweaty as koga lifted he up so I was sitting on his arms

i leant in to his face about to kiss him before I felt my arms in the real world, I heard shouting and bangs off the walls, they were muffled voices so I focused on my hearing

"you pathetic wolf you got kagome killed and now what, kagomes not going to come back?!" 'Huh...?, inuyasha?...'

"I'm sorry, it was the best that I could do' 'lero...'

"Well now thanks to you kagomes dead" '...I'm dead...IM DEAD?!'

"she isn't dead she just spoke remember!" '...miroku?'

"Inuyasha...why should you care, your with me remember" '...why is kikyo here'

"I know but kagome is a dear friend and koga let this happen to kagome all because she rejected him and he threw a bitch fit!" I heard iron being rubbed together and knew that inuyasha had pulled tesusiga out 'my friends are here'

"Kagome was weak and helpless anyway, we all knew kagome wouldn't survIve from day one-" 'that bit-'

"shut up you corpse, kagome was the one who brought us all together, and you just had to get in the way of that!" 'sango?' I barely got my eyes open and saw misty things, I felt weight from the bottom of my legs and saw shippo covering his ears and eyes while sango sat with him holding him

I didn't think they knew I was awake. I tried turning my head but i felt pain too 'ughhh!' I still couldn't quite hear them clearly until I spotted inuyasha shouting his mouth off making my head bang hard

'fuck me, shut up inuyasha!...what's he getting all pissed for' kagome bearly got her head around to see koga with his fists clenched, inuyasha was ready to swing his sword until I said ever so quietly "sit..." Inuyashas necklace shone as I let my eyes close and my body rest

"mahn, that hurt" kagome said as there was dead silence, my eyes were shut so I didn't see who was doing what

"k-kagome?..." Koga was the first one to speak as he came over to me to hold me up in his arms, I opened my eyes to stare at his deep sea blue eyes that were covered with fear

"k-...koga, a...a-are you okay" it hurt to speak and my head felt numb as I felt kogas warm arms around my waist and head, the drops of salty water fall on my face as he pulled me in for a soft hug as he sobbed into my shoulder "guys...could you l-leave..." Lero nodded as she pushed people out

"everyone...let give these two some privacy" lero said as kikyo scoffs and inuyasha brushed himself off standing up to look at kagome and sit beside her

"I'm glad your back" 'inuyasha...thanks' and patted me on my leg and walked out with kikyo, sango rubbed my arm and shippo gave me a hug as no one was now to be seen. i took a deep breath as kogas shoulders were twitching, he was covering his head in my shoulder and he was breathing deeply every time murmuring to himself 'koga...' Kagome held a weak smile as she raised her bad arm to wrap itself around kogas neck making his head rise up letting me see his wet face and puffy red eyes 'oh...my..'

no ones pov

kagome raised her other arm and hugged koga softly as she rubbed the back of his head listening to his little sobs "I..it's okay...koga...I'm fine" koga quickly lifted his head making my bad arm hurt a bit and stared at me in the face with his wet cheeks on show

"but..I-if I had...payed more close attention on you you...you wouldn't be like..this" koga was about to cry more tears as kagome moved her hands up to cup his face and rub away the droplets of water with her thumbs making koga stop and stare with his mouth slightly open and his eyes just gaze at kagome with his beautiful shiny eyes

"it...it was my fault that, that I Hurt you" kagomes bangs covered her eyes as koga reached in to cup kagomes face and pull it up to show her bright smile to him making his head numb and his mind blank, it was like looking into the eyes of an angel "I...said something cruel" koga lifted her up and sat her on his lap stroking her hair gently

"it's no ones fault, it just hurt cause I really thought you didn't love me as much as I love you and that's why there are two things that why it's your fault of why i am so happy now" kagomes eyebrow went up in confusion

"huh?.."

"one because you look so beautiful in this clothing now, and you always look beautiful weather your naked or clothed it still makes my heart jump out of my chest like crazy" kagome just fell weak in his arms and blushed red making koga moves his head away and glance at her with their faces centimetres apart

"Koga, you idiot" koga then smiled his toothy smile and hugged her hard making her laugh but it was weak

"I just want to protect you like you are the only woman on earth to me, because you are worth more than anything in this world, not even the jewel shards could compare to how much i want to be with you" kogas just rubbed my back

"stupid, making yourself a barrier to protect me, now you are h-hurt too" koga just chuckled to himself as he lied himself down with her holding her protectively

"that doesn't matter because I'd put your life before my own because of how much you mean to me, I just want you to be safe and well...and happy" koga spoke smoothly as he

"well, I wouldn't be happy without you to care for me at battles And to protect me...I just hate it at the fact people think I need someone to protect me because of my weak powers...koga?" Koga nodded at kagome and hummed at the same time as he glanced at her slightly

"I don't want people to think ...I'm with a demon b-because I need him...but because I want him,...a-and I...want you" kogas eyes widened as he smiled while his eyes closed a bit and wrapped his arms around kagomes waist and licked her cut on her head and breathed on her neck making her body weak

"damn...I can see the reason for why it's your fault for making me feel defenceless and frail" he was blushing a bit as kagome blushed harder, she rose herself to kiss koga on the corner of the mouth and rest her head on his shoulder making koga just smile hard

koga just kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lied down with her on his chest as he fell asleep too smiling softly "Koga..."

"yes, my angel" koga heard kagome mumble as they both heard their stomachs growl for food making them both laugh

"so...you haven't ate in quite some time" kagome sniggered as she listened to the low growls making koga look up and rub his head embarrassed

"never have since you were put here" kagome gasped, she barely lifted her hands up because they were so sore and she slapped both of kogas cheeks with both hands and rested his head on hers "what"

"baaaka!, your going to starve yourself to death...'sigh' how long was I out"

"2 weeks" kagomes eyes widened as she rolled her eyes and sat herself up

"well...there's food over there we could share...I'm dying" of course koga would react because he took the last part seriously and brung the food over

kagome just flinched as her arms were bruised just from lifting them up, she lied against the rock wall as koga just straddled her protecting her with his legs as kagome sat I between them 'I can't move my arms yet...they hurt from just lifting them and my jaw hurts from being punched...shit' kagome blushed as koga rested the slab down and picked up a piece of boar

"here..." Koga held a piece of boar out but saw that kagome couldn't move her arms "what's wrong?"

"oh, erm, I...it's just...i can't move my arms or chew...my mouth hurts just from speaking" koga looked at the piece of raw meat and placed it it his mouth making kagome angry "wha, what the he-.." koga grabbed kagomes chin and kissed her open mouthed forcing the food into her mouth, it was chewed up so it was easy to swallow it in one go.

koga moved back as he saw kagome blushed pure red and she was having a cold sweat, kagome couldn't think at all "you okay kags" kagome smiled weakily as she nodded slowly

"yeah, just a bit taken back" koga just chewed his pice and swallowed it as he chewed up kagomes piece and did the same thing again but when kagome swallowed it, at the same time while kissing koga and kagomes eyes were inches open staring at each other

"S-stop" kagome embarrassingly said as koga smiled cheerfully said as he placed more boar into his mouth and chewed for a couple of seconds before moving back over to kagome and using his thumb to open her mouth and place his on top slowly forcing the food into her mouth, spit was coming from the side of her mouth again as the wetness of their mouths gradually builded up to the point to where koga had wrapped his arms around kagomes neck and pushed the last piece of boar into her wet lips and down her throat. koga moved back as a line of spit connected from their mouths was visible to see, kagome was just too weak to move to push koga away to stop him. Koga moved his face close to hers as she was looking down

"kagome...I-"

"koga, we need to go out huntin if...it's okay..with you" ginta has walked in seeing the scene turning away and coughing "the men said we should go out and hunt because our food supply is low and we thought that you would, erm tag along" koga grunted as he looked at kagome Seeing her pure red face and her hand on her mouth not even looking at koga

"I'll be back soon" and with that koga left with ginta 'what the hell was all that about?!' Kagome thought as she moved to lie down remembering the feeling of kogas tongue still in her mouth making her shiver

kagome shook her head softly she turned her head to look at the doorway where koga left and smile wearily and blush❤️

* * *

**mahn wasn't that such a long chapter, but it's not the end, I hope you loved it and please don't forget the review and give me pointers,..thanks PEACE!^~^ ✔️**


	9. Kagomes change?

**awwww, I think this story has been really great so far hasn't it. I thank you for the reviews so far...I sure hope to get some more soon ^~^**

* * *

today was the day the glory fell apart, where things went downhill for the group. Another one of narakus dolls had came to fight once again just when inuyasha night of the full moon was coming today but the sun is still up so they tried their hardest to defeat narakus toys before he finds out inuyashas weakness and destroys us all

meanwhile kagome was all better now and was up and running fast...a little too fast for kagome to notice while out for a run with koga and his men to find more jewel shards since they knew that kagome could sense them

kagome was sat on kogas back running straight ahead until kagome flinched "there!" Kagome pointed her hand in the direction to where they came to a clearing and spotteda monitor demon smiling fiendishly as he cracked his knuckles and went to walk to the wolves "it seems that you have came to fight the likes of me no?" He sounded a bit French from the sound of his accent

"on his forehead" kagome smirked as the monitors eyes widened as koga jumped into the air ripping the jewel right off and placed it with kagome who fused them together with the others and sat down to wait for koga to finish it up. she had no use for her bow and arrow no more because...she lost them and couldn't be bothered to search for them

"shall we go and search for more" kagome asked before koga finally killed the demon and shrugged

"it's up to you..."koga considered

"well...it's the night of the full moon, I need to go and see if inuyasha is okay" kagome stood up to speak "I haven't seen naraku for a while so I'm getting worried that naraku has found out about his secret" koga frowned but rolled his eyes and sent his men back to the pack and ventured out with kagome to visit her old friend

* * *

**with the gang**

"inuyasha!, it's no use...we can't take on all of these demons at once!" Miroku shouted out as sango and kirara were working together to kill the herd if demons arising from narakus bottomless hands

kikyo and inuyasha in the mean were okay for a while before the sun started going down and kikyos powers were not that of use "I get that already, just try and get as close to naraku as possible, or create an entrance for me to use my wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted out as he used his sword to split countless of monsters in half continuously. Inuyasha knew that if he didn't hurry his secret would reveal itself.

"HIRIKOTSU!" as sango threw her over sized boomerang at a group of them sending them into ashes from her new weapons power. Shippo in the mean stayed back and out of the way hoping that kagome and koga would help soon. Shpo looked at the sky and his eyes widened 'the suns almost down!, and the guys have not even gotten close to naraku'

it wasn't until kagome and koga came onto the scene and joined in with them "koga, what are you doing here!"

"Doing what my woman suggested" koga kicked and killed countless of demons in no time as kagome sat back with shippo giving him a big hug and asking how it's been going so far

"they haven't even gotten close to even scratch narakus clone!" Kagome sighed as she spotted something, inuyashas hair had started to darken quick. So kagome ran out to grab inuyasha

"WHAT!" inuyasha asked as he killed the demons who came to kagome as he looked up and saw the moon coming up so he quickly ran into the hut with kikyo as they waited for the fight to end. Kagome saw them run as she felt something pulse within her heart making her drop to her knees and hold her head 'what..what's happening!' Koga ran over to her to grab her and knock her out of the way of the hoarding demons about to injure her

"kagome...what's wrong!" Koga saw kagome and noticed that her hair was growing longer 'what the?!' Kagome growled as she flexed her hands letting him see shard claws take over her nails "k-kagome!" Naraku just laughed as he scurried his slithery body towards the wooden house smirking evilly

"I guess the hanyou fled like a puppy...too bad I'm not going to let him go that easy!" naraku dragged his decaying flesh across the ground koga was holding kagome tightly

sango and the others came over to witness the scene. Kagome now had pointy ears and a grown black tail waggling from side to side and to finish off her look kagome opened her eyes to blue and brown eyes and took a deep breath to reveal sharp fangs for teeth

"w-w-w...what happened to her!" Sango cried out as shippo sat on kirara. The sight was unusual to witness

"I don't know, you tell me" koga said as he saw kagome shake her head and look side to side. She saw naraku just inches away from the house which made her angry right away

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT HUT YOU WASTE OF DEMONS FLESH!" kagome got out of kogas grip as legged it to hold back a fist and throw it to punch naraku and sent him into anot her hut nearby making her shocked and look at her hands, even koga and the others were shocked at her strength

kagome looked at her fist and saw it was okay as a voice whispered in her mind 'please...protect my son, and as a gift...I give you the chance to be one of us' kagome sibhed and she closed her eyes and flexed her new grown claws as naraku came out for more

"heh, let's see what this body can do!" Kagome quickly ran to jump into the air and do a front flip. Naraku shot out demons from his hand as kagome punched one in the head and sliced three in half until she landed on the other side and slid underneath the out coming group and forced her hand in his flesh and tried to find the doll. Miroku by the way was protecting shippo from some demons naraku was letting out.

tentacles came out trying to hit her but she easily dodged out of the way and jumped backwards just like koga would, but more smoothly "need any help" sango arose from the top on naraku as she threw down her hirikotsu and sliced of the incoming spikes that shot from his body

in the mean koga was already helping out with ripping his meat apart and killing a few of the demons aswell. kagome, sango and koga had naraku where they wanted him, kagome had her chance to finally grab narakus head "it's good to think, while your a HEAD!" ANd with a flick of her wrist, narakus head came of clean and turned into saw dust to reveal a doll with a strand of hair wrapped around it broken clean in half.

"I guess it's just another doll eh..." sango said before kagome started to fall to the floor slowly. Koga just noticed that and caught her in his arms

"you alright kagome" koga sat kagome down as kagome rubbed her head and nodded as kagome rested on the floor and watched sango and miroku set up the fire. Koga then sat down with kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist making kagome jump a bit and turn to face him blushing as koga just grinned and let kagome sit In between his legs, for protection.

Inuyasha and kikyo came out to see the gang in a group sat down resting around a campfire. Inuyasha was in his human form walking out with kikyo and noticed so done new "wow, who's this?" Kikyo spoke as she sat down with them and looked at kagome

"I apparently have been given a gift for protecting koga" kogas head sprung up as he was sat behind kagome, he reached in to lean his head on her shoulder

"A gift?,... From who" kagome smiled and she turned to look at koga and look away

"...your mother " koga jumped out of his skin as inuyasha did so too "I guess..I've been accepted by your parents already?" Kagome said as she laughed a bit as sango smiled with her

"mom...oh wow, erm...how did this happen" koga wondered as he un Wrapped his arms off kagome and leant back

"...you know when I was in the cave you took me to and we opened that door?"

"yeah"

"something probably activated something or I touched something I shouldn't...i dunno" koga reached over to rub his head on hers as he wrapped his arms around kagome and pulling her closer

"it doesn't matter, as long as our children grow up to be strong...they'll always know that they have a georguos mother to look up to for when they have problems" inuyasha glared at koga as he looked away.

Kagome just blushed as sango gasped "your having a child!" Kagome blushed even harder as she fell over anime style out of embarrasment

"n-n-n-no!" koga just smirked as whispered into her ear making her heart skip multiple beats and stroked her stomach in circles

"but pretty soon, there will Be...your waists are perfect for them" kagome blushed so hard that steam popped from her head and she fainted for quite a while on kogas chest. Koga looked at her in shock

"Erm...was it something I said" inuyasha just crossed his arms and stropped, even when he has kikyo to hold like that, he would get jealous of koga from time to time.

sango and miroku just smiled and giggled as sango stroked kirara hearing her purr from beneath her hand "so when do you think you two are erm...going to take it to the next step" koga scratched his head as he held kagome bridal style and looked at her sleeping face

"well...when kagomes ready then I'll consider it" koga grinned widely as the sunrise came up and transformed back into his demon form. As for kagome she changed back too slowly watching her change was a bit enticing and interesting as kagome woke back up realising that everyone was stating at her

"what...have I got something on my face" kagome checked her face just in case as koga grabbed her hand and pulled her close

"yeah" koga looked into her eyes as placed his hand on her cheek "pure beauty" kagome blushed as she lowered her head. Sango and miroku just looked at each other smiling, but sango blushed and looked away making miroku grab her shoulder and pull her close, she blushed and punched him.

i guess that kagome has changes on a full moon as well, I wonder...


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! (lemon related)

**heys and hellos to my fans out there. just want to do a quick note top say that im deciding whether to do a lemon or lime...:"/ I dunno, but to those who do not want that you can skip it **

**where xoxoxoxoxo is thats when the lemon starts and ends so for example**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**jiovjiobnoebnioedb**

**oxoxoxoxoxo **

**this is not the story ill be publishing the next chapter after I get 3 or more reviews so don't forget to R&R and ill see you guys l8R PEACE! ^-^**


	11. Awkwardness

**sup my peeps, I haven't done a quick note in quite a while so I just want to say that If you want you could send me a message on fan-fiction of anymore pairings to do on here or you could follow me on twitter and twitter Me on there, my name on there is the same on fan-fiction and you could follow me to keep updated with my new stories or new chapters on the others ㈳9**

* * *

since the fight with naraku occurred, the gang thanked them for the help and went back to keades village for a bit of rest. Kagome thought about what happened last night 'i wonder now if I change when it's a full moon...oh well...at least I helped inuyasha and the guys back there, god know what shit they would be in if naraku knew inuyashas secret' kagome sighed as she looked around the trees with her bag pack on her back

koga and kagome was walking through the woods on their way back to the clan from a tough day of fighting. it was kind of awkward on the way back because kagome and koga were quiet all the way back there.

kagome looked up to koga as she throught silently in her head 'so whats going to happen now...' kagome had questions flowing her head on what koga thought when she turned into the demon she had no idea, she would be. it seemed that the problem was she had been given that when she touched the statue in the room koga showed her before.

"koga?..." kagome finally brought herself to say

"yeah" he answered after her

"erm...well...is it weird that..i can change into a youkai demon" koga frowned as she lowered her head but before she could lift it back up he pulled the questioning girl into his embrace giving a stern look to her, she knew it was serious.

"kagome, the day I say its weird is the day I stop loving you...and that will never happen for as long as I live...I love the fact that I can finally see you as a demon for the near future" kagome blushed at this as kagome sighed and hugged him back making him blush slightly too

kagome smiled happily as she looked as the flying trees pass her

"arigatou koga" kagome calmly said as koga smiled and laughed

"its okay...im only just saying the truth, and the truth is I love you kagome higurashi" kagome blushed harder,body became weak to the touch, legs went numb and her head was blank and dizzy.

kagomes breathing hitched as koga picked up her light feather body and took her back to the clan.

* * *

**back with the gang**

just before the sun rose high into the sky, the gang were asleep near the fire which turned into ashes while they were out of it after the fight. inuyasha was the first one to wake up since he was the one who never got any sleep at all since he couldn't stop thinking about the night before

he took a deep breath and sighed softly as she covered his eyes with his palm 'kagome...where have you been, you've changed so much since that day you left...I cant take it' inuyasha looked down to his beloved and comrades

...

but no kagome or koga was to be seen from miles around "eh?" Inuyasha took a quick look around to finally realise that kagome and koga weren't there and doing so he ehhed really loud waking his friends up

"EHHHH!"

"wha-"

"Where on earth has kagome gone!" Inuyasha shouted as kikyo gave glares at him sending him to go quiet

"why should you care, the only person you should be caring about is me" inuyasha sighed and gave her a stern look while dropping down the tree ans standing infront of her

"kikyo, sometimes es you can act like such a bitch when your jealous" kikyo stammered as she was stuck for words and taken back.

"w-what, me jealous of her!, pshhh, you've got to be kidding me" inuyasha crossed his arms as sango rubbed her eyes and picked up the little kitten and shippo on her lap while miroku woke up at the same time yawning.

"guys, it's early...if you want to go search for kagome that much then go after her" now inuyasha was stuck for worlds at sango a comment

"yeah...since your up you may aswell collect fish while your at it" inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood still

"pahh!, you wish...as much as I would like to go after kagome it seems that koga s with her so it doesn't matter...that flea bag is capable enough to protect her" and wth that he walked back to his tree and leant back as shippo groaned

"Then don't wake us up for sod all inuyasha...I'm tired and I haven't been able to get a wink of sleep from last night when kagome turned into 'that'" shippo said as he lied back onto sangos shoulder and snuggles himself and slept

"sure...brat" kikyo just sighed as she walked up to inuyasha and leant up against his tree and crossed her arms looking up

"inuyasha...do you love me" that question made miroku and sangos head shot up in disbelief 'did kikyo just sound serious' inuyasha did the same as he looked down at her and smiled sadly, he looked as if his friend was dying and he tried smiling for her for her last words.

"kikyo...I do love you but..." inuyasha scratched his head as he looked down to the dead priestess sadly as she looked up with a face that shook him up 'kikyo...' inuyasha didn't want to say he doesn't because he would hurt her but at the same time he nor wanted to lie to himself since he dearly loves another and realised that for once in his life

"yes inuyasha.." kiko stood back from the tree

"I...it doesn't matter" inuyasha said as he sat down Indian style on the floor and let his head fall sighing slowly

kikyo looked disappointed but smiled and looked at the confused demon. All of a sudden she felt a little pin prick in her chest. She looked down to see a slight spark of light as she looked down her chest

she gave an unemotional face and covered her chest up letting the glow die down. She reached in to hug inuyasha soflty with her cold dead body letting inuyasha hug her back 'I...I can't...I just can't say what I feel...or else I'll hurt her again' inuyasha looked up while gripping his claws on kikyos kimono and placed his hand on the back of her head while letting a small invisible tear shed onto her shoulder

"we should get moving soon, or else we won't catch up to naraku" sango said as the broken couple looked at her and nodded slowly

"sure" inuyasha stood up to hold a hand out to kikyo who took it and held a smile but it showed a lot of pain inside

"lets get moving, we will set down our camp by a nearby river so we have some sort of food" miroku spoke after her as they moved on towards their destination with a heavy weight on their backs

* * *

back with kagome and koga

"sister kagome!"

"eh..." kagome slowly opened her eyes from the kip she had about 20 mins ago, someone was calling her ame

"sister kagome!"

"alright, alright im up!" kagome yawned a big yawn and stretched. kagome grabbed her watch from her bang and rubbed her eyes looking at the time. it seemed to kagome that someone wanted her up at ...4:00 in the morning! kagome moaned a lazy moan and looked around

koga was no where to be seen making kagome sigh and close her eyes but afterwards smiles 'I guess he's already up' kagome lowered her hand down to rub the cloth below her fingertips 'koga...' kagome has been thinking about koga for ages now and she just cant seem to remove her fantasies she has when she lies with him

her dreams always seem to be about him and her kissing and holding each other tightly while they do 'stuff' in the moonlight, per usual for a lady her age she would wake up late with a hot flush covering her cheeks and her stomach stuffed inside out. Kagome stood up off the bed sheets and cracked her back and fingers to release the stiffness in her body she sometimes wakes up with and threw on her fur pelt she was given and brushed down the fur sticking up.

she then wondered over to a nearby water source to look in the water seeing her fragile beauty glistening in the depths of the water watching it ripple from the drops of water dropping from the ceiling of the cave watching the diamond looking drops fall with a light pat into the water. Kagome just seemed to stop and stare at the reflection for a while fixing her hair and messing it around, not like she was arsed of her hair looked shitty, she knew koga wouldn't care as long as he thinks shes beautiful. kagome blushed at the thought of him smiling at her while holding his hand out for her to grab.

Without the ,day dreaming, girl knowing she was already reaching her hand out in mid air leaning her body over the water, she seemed to just stare at the imaginary koga giving a glittery aura smiling a toothy smile at the flushed kagome, she smiled.

"KAGOME!" Lero walked in the room shouting at the girl making her nearly have a heart attack, kagome jumped hugely making her bare foot slip off the edge

"WHA-!" but before kagome could regain her balance she fell into the deep warm-ish water with a huge splash "UWAH!" kagome sunk deep into the water hearing lero call her name a number of times, she lost her breath s she practically breathed In water making her choke. she gripped her hand on her throat and tried coughing until another splash was heard after hers

all the saw was brown and black before the figure picked up her wet body and rose her to the surface 'cough, cough' the girl had her shoulders gripped by her hero koga who's face was full of worry, and so did leros

"are you okay kagome!"

"are you hurt!" They both asked as kagome smiled and laughed still choking on a bit of water so she coughed it up looking at the worried two

"mahn, talk about a refreshing bath" koga sighed relieving lay as lero said 'sorry'

"it's okay..."

"but there's something I gotta ask you before we leave" lero spoke S koga frowned

"yeah, what is it?"

"I saw you reaching your hand out to something...what was you doing?" Kagome suddentoy blushed pure red as she smiled nervously and stuttered

"n-nothing...I w-was daydream-ming" lero smirked as she stood up hearing her baby cry out her name, her husband seemed to call her too "lero, the baby needs you!" Lero shook her head and waved at the two

"see you love birds later" kagome just shakily waved back as koga blushed too

"well..." Koga started but when he looked over to the stoked girl he noticed an aura off her making her seem...attractive in some way

'kagome...wait, is kagome in heat' kagome brushed back her wet hair and stood up letting koga get the full view of her

"koga..." Koga just seemed to stare with a face full of lust as he fantasies about her in his head, her voice seemed to echo out of his reality.

"kagome..." Koga said as his face went hot and flushed imagining things he shouldn't

kagome was just as red...so red a tomato would be jealous "k-koga..." Kagome spoke ay last moving close to him. To her it seemed that koga was in his fantasy...so she fell to her knees and moved her face inches away from his and planted a kiss on his head

as soon as this occurred koga was already snapped into reality and looking up to the girl of his dreams kissing his forehead lovingly making him blush slightly and smile 'kagome...' Kagome stopped kissing him and scratched her head looking into his eyes

"koga...erm..." Kagome held her fur pelt as she looked the other way 'my hearts racing again?...' Koga just sniggered and chuckled holding the fragile girls body within his protective arms

"you sure are something kagome" koga spoke making kagomes body turn into jelly, her heart skips amount less of beats. Koga then looked down on her shoulder 'her heart...it's gone crazy!' Kogas eyes widened a bit in bewilderment but he then picked up the girl and put her to her feet

"do you want to go and visit the momentum we looked at a couple of days ago?" Koga asked while kagome sighed a deep sigh and looked at him smiling weakly and letting him hold her gently

"erm yeah...sure" kagome said as she smiled a bid smile walking into the cave way to first have some breakfast before leaving

"Gmorning sister kagome"

"yeah Gmorning kagome"

"good morning to you all" kagome grinned


	12. Fear, lust,,,,,love

**okay...I can see that u want some lemons and limes fitted in the story but you know I have to do some check ups which the group and all so yeah...I'll fit a lime into this one, maybe a lemon cause kagome deserves it.**

* * *

it was the day before the week, the hours before the day, the minute before the hour, the second before the minute. Kagome and koga were hunting out for a while to catch some food for the clan back at home but there was something going on between the two.

kagome as you probably know, is in her menstrutation stage and has had koga up all night with her scent. Koga ,even now, has had problems even standing next to her without having something in his fur pelt waiting to get out.

kagome had just caught a boar before turning around and seeing koga with his back away from her making her frown a bit 'koga?...' Kagome just shrugged it off as she tried picking up the boar not knowing that the 8k mount of meat would take her down with it.

"ah!" Koga swiftly turned around to see kagome slipping with the boar on her shoulder so koga ran over to keep her balanced when kagome and koga both looked eachother in each others eyes making koga blush like hell, so did kagome.

it wasn't till kagome looked away and covered her face. koga just looked away too as he grabbed the boar off of her "let's go" kagome fell to the floor as she had her hand close to her chest feeling the thumps of her heart take over her strength to stand up 'what was that about?..' Kagome finally brought herself up to her feet and jogged after the burning wolf.

koga was just face planting over and over again covering his burning up face 'Ughhhh!, if she continues doing this ill fucking!-...' Koga thought sighing with his fingers half covering his eyes '...come on koga...it's been day three, you can do two more' koga stared intensely on his clan who were just up the Rocky Mountain lying beneath the waterfall shining like diamonds.

they both walked into to have greeting from their friends. A couple male wolves came over to pick the boar off koga and took it to the kitchen. Kagome just sat with lero and her husband and talked with them for a while, meanwhile watching koga walk into his room.

he somehow looked quite flushed from the look on his face, lero tapped on her shoulder "hey...don't you think koga looks out the mood today" kagome just smiled And looked at Gragu and lero rubbing gragus nose making him giggle.

"maybe...he has been a bit distant and all...he might not like me anymore!" Kagome giggled sadly looking at the floor. Lero placed her hand on her shoulder and moved over to smell her making kagome look at her and blush moving backwards awkwardly "e-e-erm..." Lero kept sniffing her "do I smell bad or something?".

lero laughed as she face planted blushing quite a bit "oh that's why...kagome?".

"yeah" kagome replied.

"is it your monthly thing today" kagome frowned at her and nodded softly bringing her legs up to her chest.

"yes...".

"you see...koga and all the other wolves detect that scent...it's, how do you call it?, something which drives them males mad for sex" kagome utterly blushed hard as she covered her face smiling, confusingly.

"S-sex...so basically what your trying to say it that k-k-koga Has been-".

"have I been what?" Kagome flew from the spot she sat as she just yelped at the horny wolf beside her.

"n-n-n-nothing!" the priestess un hesitantly replied back making koga just sigh and walk away from her. Kagome just rolled her eyes and grunted.

"see...it's not the scent that he doesn't like it's me...I bet I've done something wrong..." Koga stopped walking and turned around, he watched kagome face palm "I guess he doesnt love me anymor-" before kagome finished, koga had her scooped up in his arms and taken to his bedroom.

the clan gave a very confused but understanding look.

* * *

_Inside the bedroom_

kagome was forced on the fur pelted bed as the sounds of chatted came I distinctly from the other side of the quilt, hung up the door. "Ahh!" Kagome yelled as she hit her head on the side of the rock and closed her eyes reaching up to try and caress the hurting spot.

koga came onto the bed and pinned her arms up in the air with one hand and lifted up her chin "have you got any idea of what I've been having to put up with for the last few days!" Koga yelled at kagome.

lero meanwhile heard the commotion and had everybody move out of the cave Into the sunny air.

"I-I-" kagome stuttered as she felt a bit of wet on her head so she tried communicating.

"I have had enough of putting up with that scent which has had me up the wall since day one...did you think that I would be able to handle it till it goes?..." Koga questioned the blushing girl below him as his heart was racing faster having the scent drive up his nose over and over again making him do things he'll regret but...

"m-maybe-" kagome whispered as she moved her head away not looking at the ferocious look koga have kagome. Her heart was just going out of control as it continuously smashed itself against kagomes ribs 'what the hell is koga doing?!' Koga then noticed kagome pry out of his hands.

he grabbed them both again and pulled her up the wall and grabbed her chin roughly to forcibly kiss her making her blush madly watching the scene play "ko-mmm-ga-mm" kagome had to admit, he was good at this.

kagomes mind went out of control , she was liking this more than she wanted it to making her moan, kogas Instinct drove him crazy. Koga ripped her fur pelt off and kissed her again 'eh...' kagome began to be scared of koga "koga!, no...stop it!".

But he didn't listen, instead he reached his free hand up to her bare skin and saw her contraption covering her chest 'stop!,...stop it koga!' Kogas mind screamed at him but his sanity was almost gone. He used his fingernail to snap the fabric letting it fall slowly till out from the corner of his eye he saw a drop of water drop on his hand.

it wasn't until he heard slight sobs coming from infront of him making him snap out of it and look up to see kagomes slightly bruised lips and little scratched on her face where koga had her held, her hands were limp and useless.

kagomes head was hung low, he felt her body shook with fear below his fingers. Koga softly picked up the girls face to feel his heart stop with shock. Kagomes eyes were closed slightly with her lip quivering.

"shi-, kagome I'm...i-I'm sorry!" Koga was just running out of the bedroom when he felt a soft hand grab his. He slowly turned his face to see kagomes face and arms shaking.

she lifted her head to give the most lust looking face she couldn't ever give making kogas mind stop in it's tracks "koga...d-d-don't go" koga was speechless.


	13. Mating season?

**woah, now the last chapter got some reviews If I can say so my self so I'll do the honours of updating this chapter in two days early just for u ㈆9**

* * *

koga felt a ,feather soft ,hand grasp his strong ones making him rotate his head to spot ,The most lust face you could ever bare to look at. Kagome gave pleading eyes as she stuttered out "koga...d-d-don't go" koga blushed madly as he stroked her hand and moved forward

kagome was just wide eyed as she swooped her hand back as she placed it over her mouth. Her ripped clothing fell slightly from her shoulders as she turned red and felt like she was standing close to the fire...she was hit with sweat all over her body, it made her mind go completely blank expept one line she repeated in her head over and over again 'what ...what did I just say...what did I just... say...' Kagome scootched back until she was in the middle of the bed.

koga just knealed on the quilt cover, his breath picking up faster. "Kagome..." Kagomes heart skipped millions of beats as she let her hand fall to the fur with a light pat, her eyes closing slowly ,she was looking down, her mouth was slightly open.

"nnnn..." Was all kagome could say

"ka...kago...kagome...I..." koga reached in closer till he delicately grabbed and caressed her cheek doing the only thing he could ever think to do. "i love you so much" koga huskily spoke he had her face raised to have a kiss planted on her lips.

kagome felt tears come in her eyes as she unconsiously wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, kissing him back. she knew this was right as she realised something she should of realised long ago. koga moves away from the passionate kiss as he stared down at the priestess whose lip was quivering

"I...I...lo" kagome whispered

'ka-kagome' koga thought in his head as the girl stuttered. she hugged him softly but hotly while clenching his fur armour tighter by the minute "ka-kagome, what's-"

"love..yo..." Kogas eyes went wide in utter shock as he hugged the fragile girl gripping onto her clothing

'kagome...wha' koga thought over again

"I...love..y-y-you..t-too" kagome finally confessed feeling her arms get gripped tighter. kogas eyes widened in shock as the girl was gripping him harder threatning to not dare look at koga because of being embaressed to death 'oh hell...I know that this feels right but...why on earth did I say it...do...do I really love koga?'

kagome was just wide eyes having droplets of tears come from her eyes. Kagome took a deep breath suddenly feeling something wet on her head makin her look up.

koga made a quick move cutting kagome from her thoughts as he did something she never expected him to do 'w-w-what the-'

* * *

_with the gang_

yet another fight in another village occurred again with the group fighting off the snake demon which shot poison at inuyasha but inuyasha dodged it easily to get a swing of his sword cutting he thick slimy tongue like cutting through leather...easy!

"sango!, use your hirikotsu now!" Sango nodded as she did a spinning backlfip and landed on the snakes head. the monster reacted and swung his head up making sango go flying i to the air

"foolishhhhh- beingssssss, you really think you can defeat me-" sango closed her as miroku called out her name

"sango watch out!" The snake has it's mouth open with sango falling down 100 miles per minute. Sango spotted the shard below

sango sighed and smiled...but was unusually calm, holding her demonic weapon in the air spinning it with one hand aiming it downwards toward the throat of the fleshy beast chanting out "AHHHH!" She went into the snakes mouth and blew up the inside of the snake killing it instantly

kikyo found the shard and purified it holding it with the other shards combining them all together making nealy more than half of the sacred jewel.

the ambience was now gone and the peace was restored to the villagers of the hyumani vilarge, the village of mystery. "Well...another day another success" shippo said out as he came out with kirara walking beside him "now can we visit kagome" he moaned

inuyasha had said that they could see kagome when they collect half of the jewel shards just to see if kagome was doing better after the incident with her transformation

for days inuyasha was thinking about kagome...just like koga he was too in mating season but when he came to kikyo...he really didn't feel like having sex with her

he never got horny over kikyo at all...

but when it came to kagome, his manhood would spring up instantly. He never knew why, never knew how...but all he knew was that he only felt like this towards kagome and kagome only

"okay" inuyasha finally replied after 2 mins of silence.

"really?!" Sango said as inuyasha scratched the back of his head and smiled a toothy smile

"yep" inuyasha was pulled into a bone crushing hug

"thank you so much!" Sango spoke. Miroku meanwhile just got a bit angry and coughed

"okay, okay that's enough...we are only going to visit her for...how long?"

"The...the day maybe" inuyasha sighed out walking over to kikyo who was sitting down finishing , combining the shards together. She sighed and stood up to place the broken jewel safely in her pocket.

"fine...but i need to go to keades village to speak with her...I'll be back at noon tomorrow" inuyasha frowned and held her kimono

"you sure you'll be safe" kikyo stared at inuyashas golden eyes and unusually blushed a bit. Kikyo pulled her clothing away from the hanyou and walked I got he woods

"Yeah" she spoke before disappearing into the forest without a trace

sango miroku and shippo just wondered to where kikyo just left and thought for a while simultaneously turning their heads to look at inuyasha

"What was all that about" shippo asked jumping on sangos shoulder. Kirara got picked up by miroku and taken over to inuyasha

they crowded around him, inuyasha just gave them a glare "I don't know!" He crossed his arms and walked towards kogas cave which was just in the clearing above the hill

'kikyo...' Inuyasha thought sim pathetically in his head while having the gang tag along with him to see their best friend, Kagome ,to say hi .

**I wonder what happens if they find kagome...**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**


End file.
